


Consistency

by socuteboss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socuteboss/pseuds/socuteboss
Summary: Even if he calls them both Daddy, Yuri needs something more from Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I like this but here you go

Yuri watched Victor squint at the Japanese characters on the page in front of them, amused at his struggle but not daring to try to read it, too. Yuri's English wasn't even that fluent, so he wasn't so keen on throwing Japanese into the mix, no matter how much Victor and Yuuri cajoled him.

The feel of Victor's hand absently combing through his hair and the lingering taste of cum in his mouth was making him sleepy, but he fought it just for the sake of fighting it, something in him restless.

"Daddy..."

"Which one?" Victor cooed, and even though Yuri was being teased he enjoyed the way that for once in their relationship he wasn't the one sharing a name.

Still, he frowned, scooting closer on the bed to put his head on his Papa's thigh. "Better Daddy's in the kitchen, so it's you. Dummy."

Victor raised a brow, lowering his book. "It's not nice to play favorites, kitten. Or talk back. Or call people names, especially your Daddy."

Victor could really go either way when Yuri was bratty, either indulge him in his infuriating way or go dominant and punish him. Yuri really wished Yuuri was there, his rules were solid and his punishments were always proportional, even if he'd pet his head and ask, "Do you need a nap or a spanking?" That even look he would give him, waiting for his verbal answer, made Yuri shiver just thinking about it.

But Yuri was feeling frustrated, so he took his chances with Victor. "You always say to tell the truth, Papa. Both of you do."

Victor frowned. Yuri had to fight the smile that wanted to sneak onto his face. "We also say to be polite. You have a lot of trouble with that one."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Victor could storm off. Victor could laugh at him. Victor could take off his belt and bend him over his knee. The uncertainty gave Yuri even more of a rush.

"On your knees." His tone was enough to make Yuri comply immediately, scrambling off the bed. "You remember the safe word, right?"

Yuri's stomach dropped. They didn't usually check in with safe words if he was just getting a spanking. "Yes, Daddy."

"And the "slow down" word?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Victor stared right into his eyes, looking stern and serious, and Yuri nearly burst into tears just from the coldness of the look. "I know you're being bratty to get punished, so I'm punishing you. And you're going to regret acting like that. Understand?"

Yuri's mouth was dry, and it took him a moment to answer. "Yes, Daddy. I understand."

Victor turned away, rifling through a drawer. "In English."

Yuri repeated it in English.

"Now in Japanese."

He paused, swallowed. He said it in Japanese, slowly, but he wasn't sure it was correct. He wasn't sure if Victor did either.

"So smart, for such a silly little boy with no manners." Victor set his chastity cage on the table in his view. Yuri bit his lip. "Undress while I get something else. I want you naked and on your knees again when I come back."

"Yes, Daddy."

His "yes"es left him when Victor came back with a baking sheet in one hand and a bag of rice in the other, and Yuuri nowhere in sight.

"Daddy, no..."

Victor ignored him for just a moment, laying the sheet in front of him and taking his time pouring a thin layer of uncooked rice out, then grabbed his arm and started pulling him forward.

"Papa...no, no, no." He shook his head, tears welling again before the inevitable pain even came.

"Yes. You're kneeling on here until I say you're done." Victor pulled him forward despite his whimpering, and Yuri tried to not squirm even as the grains dug into his knees. "Papa knows what's best for you."

Yuri looked up at his Daddy miserably, watching as he undid his belt. The first strike came before Yuri expected it.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" Victor rubbed the belt along his spine, irrational fear that Victor would strike there spiking in his chest.

"Yes, Daddy. I called Yuuri a better daddy."

No strike came. "No. It's because you were rude, and because you didn't just ask Daddy for a spanking when you knew you needed it." Victor waited a moment, stroking Yuri's hair. It was mixed care and punishment, making sure things sunk in and prolonging his time kneeling like he was. "We're going to talk about what you mentioned later, but right now you're getting punished for breaking our rules by being rude. Do you understand?"

Yuri leaned into Victor's hand. "Yes, Papa. I understand."

"Good." He removed his hand, almost throwing Yuri off balance. The next strike hit the back of his thighs, and Yuri squeaked, nearly pitching forward.

Victor put a hand around his neck to force him to stay upright, firm but not choking him. The next smack across his ass shook his whole body.

"What are you going to do from now on?" Smack.

"B-be a good boy, and try to be polite."

Smack. "Good. What else?"

"Always tell Daddy and Papa when I need something." Smack.

Victor made a noise of approval as he gave five more measured hits with his belt, Yuri whimpering softly as his grip around his neck tightened.

When he pulled away, watery eyes met his, and he dropped the belt almost accidentally. Victor swore Yuuri secretly liked making Yuri cry, but Victor couldn't handle it, ready to give the boy anything he could ever want at the first sign of tears. Victor knelt down beside him, wrapping his arms around him but not moving him off the rice. "You're such a good boy, Yurio."

Tears sprung in Yuri's eyes as he realized he wasn't being moved, Daddy cuddling him as the grains dug into his knees, rubbing his back in an attempt at soothing him.

"Daddy, my knees...What if-"

"Don't worry, kitten. We'll just make sure you rest for the rest of the night. Daddy can carry you everywhere. Does that sound nice?" Yuri nodded, and Victor kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you for telling me you were worried about that. We're almost done."

The next few strikes were done by hand, Yuri leaning into Victor as his hand came down over his raw flesh.

Finally, finally, Daddy picked him up, rice grains that were stuck in his knees plopping like loud raindrops onto the sheet, more probably onto the carpet as Victor carried him to the bed.

"All's forgiven for your behavior earlier, Yuri, but Papa has to make sure you remember your lesson. Okay?"

He paused, watching Victor lean over and grab the cage. "Okay, Papa."

The rice had made getting hard near impossible, so his chastity cage was secured on with no trouble. Yuri relaxed against the bed, lazily brushing the extra rice off of one of his knees.

"Can you tell Papa what I can do better?"

Yuri was startled from his post-punishment calm, looking at Victor with wide eyes. "I was just saying that to make you mad, Papa. I'm sorry." He scooted closer, reaching for Victor.

Victor pulled Yuri into his arms, doing his best to brush off the remaining rice grains from both knees. "Are you sure?"

Yuri snuggled against him. "Well," he began, pausing anxiously and fidgeting. Victor stroked his hair. "I know you like surprising people, but maybe," he trailed off, sighing. Victor waited quietly. "I don't know. I don't like certain surprises. Does that make sense?"

Victor hummed thoughtfully. "Sort of."

Yuri let a pause settle between them for a moment before he spoke again. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the living room, reading I think. Do you want him?"

"Yes, please."

Victor kissed Yuri's head and then pulled away just a bit to reach for his phone, sending Yuuri a quick text before snuggling back into him. His hands wandered to rub his bruising bottom, sliding to caress his thighs. Yuri squirmed just slightly at the languid touching, his caged cock bumping between them.

Yuuri wandered in casually, humming when he saw the two, Yuri's red bottom and Victor's wandering hands greeting him.

"Daddy..." Yuri turned just a bit from Victor and reached out for Yuuri, who quickly climbed into bed with them, pausing as he ran into rice and frowning just slightly.

"Poor baby," Yuuri cooed, pulling the boy fully into his arms, Victor pouting at his loss. Yuri's cage pressed against his leg, demanding Yuuri take notice. "Poor, poor baby." Yuuri looked down, watching his own hand slide around the plastic and rub. Yuri squirmed.

Yuuri kissed his forehead. "Papa explained what happened. Did you explain what you meant?"

"I tried, Daddy." When Yuri spoke, he was surprised at how choked up he sounded.

"He said he doesn't like certain surprises," Victor offered, rubbing Yuri's back. Yuuri's playful hand stilled.

"Hm. Surprises like when you don't know what Papa will do when you break a rule?"

Yuri hesitated, then nodded into Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri kissed his head. "There we go. So we need more consistency. Is that right, baby?" Another nod. Yuuri raised his head to look straight at Victor. "Does that make sense, Daddy?"

"Yes." He scooted closer, going back to stroking his thighs, drawing whimpers out of Yuri. "We can work things out more later."

Yuuri let Victor have his fun until Yuri whined, clinging to Yuuri. "Speaking of consistency, I think we all agreed to clean up our messes. Daddy has to follow the rules too, you know." 

Victor went still, and Yuuri shared a mischievous look with Yuri. 

"Do you wanna sit on the couch with Daddy while Papa vacuums?" Yuri nodded, mouth parting slightly as Yuuri toyed with the chastity cage again. Yuuri caught his open mouth in a kiss. "Maybe if Papa's a good boy he can play with us after."

"I'm always good," Victor protested, burying his smile in Yuri's hair as he kissed the top of his head. "Can Papa carry you and sit you down on Daddy's lap?"

"I'd like that."

Yuri didn't feel fully settled until he was in Yuuri's lap, cock buried inside him. His backside still stung when Yuuri bounced him, but he didn't really mind. They mostly ground into each other, Yuuri peppering his shoulders with kisses, peppered his ears with praise. His Daddy's hands ran over his body, making him whimper and shiver. 

Daddy panted gently against his shoulder, their soft noises accompanying the din of the vacuum cleaner in the other room. Every so often, Yuri's other Daddy would poke his head out and watch them, prompting Yuuri to go still and ask if he was done, which he wasn't.

Yuuri only had mercy on him when he was so enraptured with the sight of his lovers together, he spilled half the tray of remaining rice grains on the kitchen floor on his way to dispose of them.


End file.
